Rise Of The Confederacy
by ResurgentClone
Summary: The Clone Wars has been raging for 3 years unabated. Both sides vie for any advantage they can get over the other yet to no avail. With the Outer Rim Sieges reaching their peak and the losses at Coruscant the situation is becoming precarious for the CIS and although they still have some fight left to give, only time will tell if it will be enough...
1. Chapter 1

**Alright people, this is my second attempt at a story in a complete different genre but with much larger traffic. I am open to constructive criticism as it will help me become a better writer. This fic is loosely based on the Clone Wars but with several differences, mainly the inclusion of the Terran Coalition. (More about them later ;) If you review, please, if possible, do so via a profile, as I try to respond to all my reviewers. (: If you can't, you can't so no worries. I have no idea how long this fic will be as of yet. Any ideas are welcome so let me know and please no abuse as it gets nowhere. I understand that some elements and origin stories etc. aren't in line with the trilogy or Wookieepedia, but there is a lot of information there to sift through which is kind of tricky so I'm going by what I know. Hope you all enjoy this!**

* * *

Grievous sat pondering his setback at Coruscant following the failure to capture Chancellor Palpatine. Despite the reputation of his brutality being the key to his success in his campaigns, it did not mean he was incompetent. No, in fact he was quite the strategist and tactician but Count Dooku reined him in, preventing him from capitalising on any breakthrough in the Outer Rim campaign. However now Grievous was concerned. The sudden and massive increase of Republic forces at Coruscant had him unsettled. He had been surprised at first at the beginning of the war when Republic production hardly covered the rate of losses in the war, while the CIS used much more of its capacity but it had been wasted by personal vendettas of the Separatist Council. Grievous had attempted to intervene before but Dooku and Sideous overruled him, so he was forced to fight a war already handicapped and then they expected him to deny the Republic any advance! Still he did what he could and it was the only reason the Confederacy hadn't been overrun and he was much closer to his vengeance against the Jedi for his current condition.

"General, we are about to land on Utapau. You've a transmission from Lord Sideous awaiting you once we land." The pilot droid stated.

Brought out of his musing, Grievous stood and started to exit the ship even before it stopped moving. With his Magnaguards in tow, he barely gave a glance to the Separatist Council members who seemed frightened and nervous.

"Although with the death of Count Dooku, I wouldn't feel too happy in their position either." He mused.

Arriving in his quarters, he activated the holo-receiver.

'_**Insert dialogue from movie people. If you don't know it, you're in the wrong section for reading :P'**_

Grievous was considering Sideous' words when a droid barged into his quarters.

"General Sir!" The droid stated, almost colliding with the lightsaber Grievous had drawn.

"What is it?! I thought I had ordered to not be disturbed!" Grievous snarled.

"Ummm yes sir, but you also ordered that any intelligence relating to the Jedi be brought to you immediately." The droid answered nervously.

Like a child getting candy, Grievous' mood changed instantly. "Very well, what do you have for me?"

"It's from our embassy in the Terran Coalition space. However the Terran ambassador wishes to show it to you personally and enter negotiations with you."

"Show them in." Grievous replied, taking a seat behind his desk.

* * *

Shortly after the Terran Ambassador arrived and shook hands with Grievous before sitting himself down. Grievous analysed the Terran before him. He didn't appear to be the strongest of people, but he did dress smartly with one of those unique "suits" the Terrans were so fond of. However these were a people he could appreciate as they were force negative like the Ysalamiri on Myrkr. Grievous had in fact approached the Terrans before but had been stopped by the Count before negotiations had gotten anywhere. He really wished for a Terran in his personal guard as it would cancel out any advantage the Jedi had. He had lost count of the times he had been pushed back just as he attempted to land the killing blow.

"Ambassador welcome. I must admit that I am surprised that you have come. After our abrupt ending to talks previously along with the Terran Coalition's steadfast neutrality stance I had thought you would stay out of war time politics. Last I heard Earth had taken over leadership of Neutral System Alliance that has remained neutral after Mandalore fell into civil war." Grievous said.

"Thank you General. Indeed my presence here today will turn many a head. The Separatist Council seemed concerned, although I was welcomed quite warmly by the Banking Clan and Techno Union leaders. Our joint ventures in the past have been quite beneficial and you know the Banking Clan, any stable economy during wartime is a welcome sight." Ambassador Orfandas replied.

"True," Grievous replied, having his first genuine laugh since the war started that didn't involve a Jedi's death, "The rebuilding of Muunilinst was a story galaxy wide, considering the support you provided brought the system back into the galactic market within half the expected time originally thought."

"Not many know but Muunilinst helped provided stability on our systems nearest the Republic. Without them, who knows how bad the situation could have gotten." Orfandas stated.

Sobering up, Grievous asked, "So I have been informed that you have some information for me ambassador, correct?

Orfandas' face darkened. "Indeed General. We came across this data a while ago, despite orders not to attempt to gather military intelligence from the Republic. This came under the heading of political intrigue, however upon investigating it was clear it was anything but. I understand you have a personal vendetta against the Jedi of the Republic. Have you by any chance heard of a Jedi named Lord Sideous?"

Grievous froze. About a dozen individuals knew of that name, while only Count Dooku had known where he resided. Grievous had a hunch it was somewhere in the Core but tracking Count Dooku was as difficult as it got.

"I have heard of him ambassador, but I know for a fact he is no Jedi. Why do ask?" Grievous asked slowly.

"I had best show you General. You have always been fair to the Terran Coalition, even respecting our denial for passage for any military assets, be it Republic or Confederacy, so we do this out of the respect you have shown us" Orfandas answered, sliding a small data chip across the table.

Grievous took the chip and placed it into the holo-receiver. Immediately an image of Lord Sideous and Count Dooku sprung up. Shocked that someone had managed to get any transmission of Lord Sideous, he nearly missed the dialogue.

"Lord Tyranus, what is General Grievous' condition?" Lord Sideous asked.

"His is recovering my master. Soon we will begin his training. His anger at the Jedi is fuelling his hate and the speed at which he recovers." Lord Tyranus answered.

At this Sideous started laughing, "The fool, are you sure he is not suspicious of our activities?"

"None, my master. He truly believes that the Jedi were behind the bombing instead of us." Tyranus replied.

"Excellent, focus on his anger for the Jedi, but tread carefully Tyranus. Any hint that we were behind his 'accident' that put him into that cyborg body and he won't hesitate to turn against us. We cannot afford to lose him yet, not until later at any rate. We need our general loyal to us, a rabid nexus to unleash against the Jedi to reduce their numbers."

"RAAAAAAGGGHHHH" Grievous roared smashing the holo-receiver, causing the image of Sideous to freeze and flicker. He then ripped it out of its table and threw it across the room.

After a while once Grievous calmed down, he collapsed back into his chair. "Thank you, Ambassador for showing me this. I had no idea that Sideous was behind this, that Sith scum."

"Not at all General. However that is not the only reason why I am here today." Orfandas replied.

Confused Grievous looked up. "Do tell?"

"General, we in the Terran Coalition have been watching the war from afar. From the outset we assumed that the CIS would win, an expected 6-12 months by our best calculations. Instead you have been drawn into a stalemate over 3 years into the war, with little to show for it."

"That would be Count Dooku's and Lord Sideous' doing. Any attempt to push the Republic back to the Core was delayed or downright stopped, along with the few random occurrences that lead to the stop of our drive to the Core, while I was made focus on stretching the Republic as thinly as possible across the Outer Rim in their counter offensive." Grievous replied.

"That would explain it. You see we had hoped for the CIS to win the war. We had planned to join you afterwards and provide a stable economy to help revitalise the CIS and help recovery in the Mid Rim and Core. The corruption in the Republic was too much, the CIS governmental system along with starting fresh was exactly what was needed. We realise now that a more forceful approach is needed to knock the Republic out of the war, especially considering they are now churning out a lot more clones and warships." Orfandas stated, a grin forming on his face.

"What are you getting at Ambassador?"

"You are a military man General so I'll be blunt. The Terran Coalition wishes to join the Confederacy of Independent Systems and aid in the war against the Republic." declared Orfandas.

For the 3rd time that day Grievous was shocked. Gathering his wits, he replied, "Of course Ambassador, you would be welcome in the CIS. However I am unsure as to what military assets can be diverted to the Terran Coalition sector to provide the necessary protection, especially with the increase of Republic forces that will soon be pressing against our borders."

"Ah but you see General we do not require such aid as of yet. In fact, once you ratify our joining of the CIS we are reading to launch an offensive against the Republic along with providing economic, humanitarian and military aid in several systems."

Grievous stood up along with Orfandas. "With the authority granted to me by the CIS constitution with the fall of Count Dooku and my rank as Supreme Commander of the Droid Armies and acting Head of State I recognise the Terran Coalition as an official member of the Confederacy of Independent Systems."

"With the authority granted to me by the Terran Coalition, I hereby accept."

General Grievous shook hands with Orfandas. "Welcome Ambassador. As Head of State I authorise you to inform the Terran Coalition to proceed with military operations against the Republic."

* * *

Several million light years away, Lord Sideous was enjoying himself gazing into the future and watching the formation of his Empire. However suddenly it seemed that a cloud blanketed his vision. Confused he attempted to gaze further, only to be denied. Snarling he snapped out of his meditative state, he stood from his seat and looked out at the Republic skyline. Despite all the power at his disposal, for the first time in his life, Lord Sideous was worried.


	2. Chapter 2

Rise Of The Confederacy

Chapter 2:

**Well not much traffic but screw it anyways, I like to write so away we go!**

As Kenobi jumped down to face Grievous, immediately he felt something was wrong or more the lack of feeling that was seemed to enshroud Grievous. He tried to shrug it off as his focus was needed elsewhere but it refused to budge. Distracted, he almost lost his balance as he hit the floor but gathered his wits quickly.

"Well hello there." Kenobi greeted.

Startled, Grievous turned around quickly at the intrusion. "Ah, General Kenobi. So glad to see you survived the crash."

Chuckling Kenobi replied, "Sorry I can't say the same for your ship. First the Malevolence, then the Invisible Hand, you really are going through a lot of credits General. I wouldn't be surprised if you had been given a frigate now. They are a lot easier to replace."

"Enough of this! Bring me his lightsaber!" Grievous ordered his Magnaguards.

Thinking quickly Kenobi glanced up and saw a shaft right above the Magnaguards. Reaching out to the force he attempted to bring it down, but something felt wrong. The force seemed to trying to escape for some reason. With a final thrust of effort he managed to pull it down onto the guards but Kenobi felt quite fatigued after. "Honestly General, if I can take your elite guard out in one move, you might as well surrender now."

"Elite guard?" Grievous asked before he started to laugh. "I am afraid you are mistaken General Kenobi. Yes those Magnaguards are useful but they are limited in their abilities so I had to make due, but if you are so interested in taking on my elite guard, by all means then."

Bowing, Grievous walked backwards into the mass of droids while half a dozen individuals walked forwards, unsheathing vibroblades as they went. "What in the name of the force?" thought Kenobi before this new foe jumped into the offensive. Barely parrying the blows, Kenobi tried to push back with the force to gain some much needed breathing space but only to find it had deserted him. A moment later his lightsaber had been knocked out of his hand with two vibroblades at his throat.

Grievous seeing the look of distraught and confusion on Kenobi's face spoke, "as you see Kenobi, my new elite guard are much more effective than my Magnaguards. You Jedi are nothing more than a common man without your precious force to call upon!"

"I…what…how? How have you done this…unnaturalness to me!" Kenobi replied, starting to panic.

"Quite easily, all it took was a few Terrans to create a void in the force by grouping together. This void is currently being projected around you. Guards, take him to the br" Grievous was stopped abruptly by blaster fire and gunships approaching the hanger. Motioning to his guards, Grievous ordered, "Come, let us be off."

Kenobi felt his spirits lift by the arrival of Cody's forces, although over the noise of a beginning battle an odd humming noise seemed to permeate the battlefield until blackness consumed his vision.

* * *

Commander Cody was overseeing the setup of a FOB when a soldier ran up to him.

"Commander Cody sir!" stated the clone saluting.

"At ease, what's the situation?" Cody replied.

Immediately the clone took on a sombre expression. "I…uh.. it's General Kenobi sir, we've found him."

"And? What's his status?"

"…"

"Well! Answer me!" Cody shouted.

"We found him sir. It appears he engaged Grievous prior to our arrival." The private replied.

"That isn't the answer I asked for private." Cody said starting to get irritated.

"Yes sir. I understand sir, it's just I'm still in disbelief of the situation myself." The private answered shaking his head

"Grievous is dead?!" Cody asked startled yet hopeful.

"No sir. Actually it's the opposite. As of 1538 Galactic Standard time General Kenobi has been confirmed Killed In Action by our forward units and a follow up examination by a field medical team." The private stated.


End file.
